One Minute Brawl 95:Spike VS Violetta
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 characters of the feathered kind known as hawks! Spike, the green hawk from another omnimension with the power of the universe itself! and Violetta, the very essence of Fate itself given a physical form! Who will live? Who will die? Who's life shall continue? Who's life shall end? Will Spike save himself from this Fate? Or will Fate claim yet another victim? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The City (I seem to really like picking on this poor city, huh?) Time: 5:00 PM Spike had found his way into this world at the same time that Violetta AKA Fate happened to also be down on Mobius. She sensed this outsider and labeled him as an intruder. At once, she came to him, disguised as an old lady and said "That of which does not belong here must leave now or suffer a truly terrible Fate". Spike, feeling a bit pissed off at the sudden warrant for him to leave, got mad and said "Leave me alone old lady, take your preaching to someone who cares". Then he pushed her aside and started to walk away before he suddenly was smacked in the back with a huge spiked ball that was attached to a flail! He was sent flying into a house as scared townspeople ran for their lives. Then he turned to see the 'old lady' holding the flail as she said "You will speak to me with respect". Then Spike said "You know what, you ain't worth my time". "I'd just feel horrible killing a little old lady like you". Then as Spike turned, the 'old lady' said "This is just what I appear to be". Then Spike turned and said "Are you still talking"? Then the 'old lady' transformed into her true form and said "Yes, I am you ignorant cunt". Then Spike tried to punch her in the face and she dodged and said "Do you even know what you're up against"? Then Spike growled and said "I really don't care lady, I just wanna smash your face in for pissing me off". Then he made his feathers spiky and said "Now let me kick your ass"! HAWK VERSUS FATE! LETS SEE WHO WINS! Then Violetta laughed and said "Dear foolish boy, you stand before an Almighty One"! "Let's see how long you can last against my pure power". Then she entered her fire state and said "I will deep fry you beyond recognition". Then she launched gigantic fireballs that flew towards Spike and he was blasted multiple times before he finally fell over, badly hurt. Then Violetta said "Was the heat too much for you little boy"? "Are you gonna cry for your momma"? "Do you want your bottle"? Then Spike got up and said "Just... SHUT UP"! Then he entered his Aero form and said "I'LL RIP YOU APART"! Then he flew towards Violetta, who moved out of the way and sent more fireballs his way that were repelled by his aero cloak and were ripped to shreds. Then Violetta said "Oh lookey here, the baby wants it's rattle". Then Violetta summoned the Calypso Blaster and fired multiple explosive shots that all blasted Spike and hurt him as Violetta flew over and summoned the Masamune to slash Spike flying backwards. Then Violetta launched the Masamune at Spike, who was impaled to the wall and lost his aero form. Then Violetta flew over and said to him "It was Fate for you to lose this battle". Then she pulled the Masamune out and started to walk away. However, Spike soon erupted in energy as he entered his Universal form! Violetta turned around and said "Back for more"? Then she summoned the Imperial Impulse and said "Let's see how you like the light". Then she jabbed at him with it, but Spike dodged and kicked her before punching her flying backwards. Or at least he would've if he actually could hit her. (No physical body, remember?) Then Violetta laughed and said "You kinda suck kid". Then she slashed him backwards and shot him in the head with an armor-piercing shot! But Spike was still alive, as he stood up and began to use the Universe Storm technique! Violetta looked at him and said "A little storm won't make me scared". Then she summoned the Masamune and said "Hit me with your best shot, Spikey". Then Spike unleashed the storm, that blasted the entire area with huge amounts of universal energy! Violetta looked at the energy as it hit the ground in multiple locations at once. Then she said "Alright, it's time to settle this". Then she turned invisible and slowly walked through the storm towards Spike. She summoned the Masamune and turned visible again when she was about 5 feet from him and said "Is this your best rain"? "This is hardly a drizzle". Then she slashed at Spike, who dodged and blasted her with electricity, which made her reel backwards and say "You little asshole". Then she said "I will destroy you, you green idiot"! Then she blasted Spike with a ball of time energy and it blasted him back as she stepped closer and her feathers glowed purple due to the lightning's influence! Then she summoned Bahamut's Tear and slammed the giant duel-blade down on Spike, who held it up with a sword made of universal energy. Then Spike slashed Violetta and actually hurt her as he then slashed her flying through a house. Then Violetta came back out and her eyes glowed blue as she said "You think you're so smart huh"? Then she wiped Spike's mind! Spike suddenly reverted back to base form and looked around in confusion. "What the hell"? "Who the hell are you"? "Where the hell am I"? Then he paused and said "Who am I"? Then Violetta walked over to him and slashed him flying through a building and said "You're dead, that's what you are". Then she teleported next to Spike and he blocked her slash and said "Hold it there lady, why the hell are we fighting"? Then Violetta smacked him with Hundred Hells and knocked him through the entire city as she got extremely pissed off. Violetta then said "That's it, I'm changing this battle's history". "She traveled back in time and stopped herself from wiping Spike's mind. Then she said "You think you're so smart huh"? Then she summoned the Masamune and slashed the Gates of Heaven open! The blinding light made Spike extremely dazed as Violetta teleported behind him and used Rising Sun to slice Spike into the sky. Then she threw the Masamune up and it impaled him in mid-air as she summoned the Bahamut's Tear and sliced his left arm to the point where it was dislocated and couldn't be used effectively. Then she pulled the Masamune out of his chest and sliced him down before she teleported down and prepared the Aegis Killer! Then, as Spike left his universal form and was falling down in his base form, Violetta said "Fate has no forgiveness for those who would dare to challenge it". Then she used Aegis Killer and it sliced Spike clean in half as the sky cracked and fell apart as she seemingly sliced the sky itself in 2! Then she restored the sky and said "No mortal can defeat Fate". KO! Reasoning: This fight was pretty easy to call TBH. Violetta's spiritual body means that no physical hits will effect her unless they're powered by an element of some kind or magic. Spike has wind, electricity, and universal energy. So he had plenty of ways to hit her, but his normal, rage-filled punches had no effect on her. Not even the Hulk, with all of his rage, would be able to land a blow on Violetta. All the while, Violetta has plenty of ways to smack Spike around with all her powers and weapons. Plus her Fate-Changing, Possession, and Mind Wiping abilities are quite OP. She could have possessed Spike and had him kill himself as she escaped back to her spirit form. Even if he did manage to kill her, she could have just changed her own Fate to where she survives and instead kills him, and she could do this multiple times without even breaking a sweat. And her mind wiping was just her trump card TBH. Spike can't fight if he doesn't even know who the hell he is or where he's even at. Spike has no way to counter or even limit the effectiveness of these abilities. Plus he has NO weapons capable of equaling Violetta's. Spike's pissing-people-off attitude also helps to do him in for this fight. Why? Because Violetta will use more and more of her OP powers the more angry or annoyed she gets. So yeah, Spike's only chance would be for help from other heroes, in which case he doesn't know really ANYONE from this omnimension. So not even help would save him from this death. Spike put up 1 helluva fight. But I guess he was fated to lose. The Winner Is: Violetta NEXT TIME A battle of the 2 Nick-obsessed girls... KITA VERSUS KARA! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights